Sin Palabras
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Porque las acciones hablan mas que las palabras. One-shot de San Valentin. Sasuke/Sakura.


**Sin Palabras**

* * *

_Porque las acciones hablan más fuerte._

* * *

_Escrito por: seleneswan._

_Traducción: rxs._

* * *

Era esa época del año de nuevo. Sus manos nerviosas jalaban el borde de su holgado vestido blanco. El encaje se arrugaba cada vez que lo hacía, y ella lo aplanaba de nuevo antes de volver a repetir el proceso.

Inquietud: era un hábito de ella. Algo que hacia cuando estaba pensando. Últimamente, había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro también, otra manera de mostrarlo, suponía.

Pero aun mientras sus manos jugaban con el vestido y ella brincaba hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban firmes, mirando rápida y metódicamente a cada una de las tiendas. El mercado no estaba lleno a esta hora de la mañana, y ella no tenia que navegar a través de multitud de adultos para ver los mostradores. Solo unas cuantas personas se levantaban a esta hora de la mañana, y aun menos las personas regulares.

Claro, estaban los siempre típicos y poco originales cajas de chocolates en forma de corazones, y otras cosas con forma de corazón, desde corazones con frases hasta enormes osos de peluche abrazando un corazón con sus patas.

Después de solo un vistazo, lo desecho de su mente. Demasiado típico, además él no querría un oso de peluche que fuera mas alto que él, o si?

Definitivamente no, decidió firmemente. Paso por otro establecimiento, uno que estaba lleno de rosas rojas y rojas, claveles, y otras flores. Demasiado femenino.

La siguiente era una tienda de armas, donde las kunai estaban en exposición tras la enorme ventana, traían consigo monos rojos y prometían envolverlas gratis. Puso esa idea en la columna de 'probablemente' en su mente, pasando sin antes titubear.

Había también ropa, dulces, flores, mensajes clásicos y mas. Pero simplemente no era correcto.

Era un dia especial, y él era su persona especial, así que no podía permitirse pagar el regalo incorrecto. Con un suspiro exasperado y un vistazo al reloj, se acerco a su vendedor diario, buscando un durazno.

Ella era como un reloj, y todos los días se levantaba diez minutos antes de la hora que debía, simplemente para ir comprar un durazno fresco para desayunar. El viejo Fujiwara-san, arrugo sus ojos al verla, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

—Ah, Sakura-chan. Escogí los mejores y los aparté para ti; supuse que tendrías prisa hoy.

Con enormes y brillantes ojos, volvió a tirar de su vestido, lo miro furtivamente, y las orillas de su boca se levantaron formando una sonrisa. Sus pequeñas manos infantiles y algo regordetas estaban ahora juntas mientras la pequeña Sakura de siete años revisaba cada uno de dichos duraznos.

Ella paso sus manos sintiendo la textura, poniendo a un lado los verdes así como los ya muy maduros. Quedando solo cinco duraznos, llevo cada uno a su pequeña nariz de botón, olfateando intensamente antes de cuidadosamente seleccionar el durazno perfecto.

Sus ojos recorrieron el resto de los productos como acostumbraba hacer, pero por esta vez, se detuvo. El durazno que estaba en su mano derecha, se lo regreso al hombre, pero siguió caminando al otro lado del carrito, donde estaba situados, brillantes y jugosos.

Y entonces lo supo—eso era.

Con una enorme sonrisa, escogió una caja y también se la dio al vendedor. El la miro curioso y mientras ella le dio la cantidad de dinero correcta él la miro intuitivamente, pero le hablo casualmente.

—Son estos para alguien especial? —La miro rápidamente, pero pronto regreso a contar su cambio.

Su cara se puso roja, y se movió ligeramente.

El señor se rio al ver su reacción, pasando una mano por su ya poco y gris cabello y le dio la bolsa de papel, llena con todas sus cosas.

Ella volvió a mirar el reloj, dejando la bolsa en el suelo por un momento, y arreglando el listón rojo que traía en el cabello.

Justo cuando se iba a ir, el señor amablemente le ofreció ponerle un listón para sus cosas.

Ella volvió a jalar la orilla de su vestido, volviéndose a sonrojar, antes de asentir y señalar el azul. El señor se lo dio, gratis, y la observo al ella colocarlo delicadamente alrededor del paquete y salir corriendo, como siempre lo hacía.

La observo hasta que su esponjado vestido blanco y su listón rojo desparecieron de su vista, y después se volvió a reír entre dientes.

* * *

Era esa época del año otra vez, pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba los grandes cambios en la atmosfera del mercado.

Todo era rosa, morado y rojo y _de niña. _Lo más terrible es que él sabía muy bien que la mitad de todas estas cosas baratas y de niñas iban a terminar en su posesión. Algunas veces las regresaba a sus respectivas tiendas, pero aprendió el año pasado que también eran buenas para practicar su jutsu de fuego.

Así que las cosas rosas lo siguieron mientras el se abría paso por el mercado.

Donde estaba su azul favorito?

Supuso que tendría que esperar hasta el invierno.

No puso atención a nada a su alrededor, haciendo una línea directa hacia el único lugar al que le importaba ir: con Fujiwara-san y sus abarrotes.

Él era como un reloj, pasando por allí todos los días por su preciada fruta roja.

El viejo hombre estaba riéndose entre dientes cuando el llego, pero se recupero cuando vio la llegada de su comprador frecuente de tomates.

—Lo siento Sasuke-chan. Hoy se me terminaron. Pero sabes, Mikoto-san me informo que piensa que deberías comer mas zanahorias; son buenas para los ojos.

Sasuke simplemente se le quedo viendo. —No hay…tomates?

Las orillas de los labios de Fujiwara-san temblaron ligeramente, entretenido por la reacción tan perpleja. —No.

Sasuke hizo un sonido de desdeño, arrugando su nariz en disgusto mientras veía el vegetal naranja. —Las zanahorias no son apetitosas. Y son naranjas.

Entonces Fujiwara-san si se rio, y Sasuke suspiro malhumorado, haciendo un ligero puchero.

Y mientras se alejaba, volvió a suspirar. Típico, supuso, que el dia iría de mal en peor. Primero el saber que sería bombardeado de dulces y otras cosas de _niña,_ y después que no había tomates.

Que le pasaba al mundo?

Fujiwara-san se volvió a reír, las arrugas en su cara aumentaron mientras Sasuke se alejaba, sus hombros ligeramente decaídos de la decepción.

Y mientras el símbolo Uchiwa en su espalda desaparecía, Fujiwara-san estiro la mano y saco una caja llena de la fruta roja, poniéndola en la mesa.

Sus ojos se volvieron a arrugar mientras sonreía, y pensaba para sí mismo que los dos harían una linda pareja en el futuro lejano.

* * *

El dia en la Academia paso lentamente, y Sakura caminaba por donde fuera con la bolsa de papel pegada a su pecho.

Tal como esperaba, Sasuke fue bombardeado de flores y chocolates. Y aun mas esperado, el rubio vestido de amarillo devoro los chocolates, mientras que Sasuke a la hora de práctica se escabullo para quemar las flores.

Sakura solo mantuvo su bolsa de papel protegida, dejándola en el suelo solo cuando era tiempo de practicar afuera, donde con una impresionante precisión, le atino a todos los blancos con una kunai, excepto dos.

Hasta recibió un pequeño montón de cupones de descuento de Naruto, e intento quemarlos también pero solo consiguió quemar la orilla de su vestido. Después decidió mejor enterrarlos en el suelo, manchándose las manos y las mejillas pero solo un poco, lo cual se limpio después en el baño de niñas.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y numero incontable de niñas preguntaban con osadía y mejillas rojas si el Uchiha querría comer con ellas y ser su Valentín.

Ino hasta se colgó de su hombro, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, y después con risitas en su voz, le pregunto si le gustaría pasar el resto del dia con ella y ser _su _Valentín, para siempre. Hasta le propuso matrimonio para el muy lejano futuro.

Él rechazo cada oferta.

Pero ella lo siguió aun así, por toda la escuela hacia el bosque con la pequeña bahía. Siempre elusivo, el sentó en la orilla, columpiando sus pies sobre el agua mientras miraba su reflejo, mentalmente debatiendo con algo.

No se dio cuenta cuando ella camino por el muelle y solo alzo la mirada cuando se sentó a su lado.

Sin decir una palabra, abrió la bolsa de papel y saco una pequeña caja de tomates dulces, envueltas en un listón azul marino, y se los dio a él. No había ningún mensaje cursi, ni siquiera una carta hecha a mano como la de las demás, que contenía declaraciones de amor.

Solo era una caja con un listón azul marino, lleno de _sus _tomates.

El volteo la vista a la rara niña, pero ella estaba buscando algo en esa bolsa, y sacando un particularmente jugoso durazno, y descansándolo en su regazo sobre el ligeramente quemado encaje.

Fue entonces, que se dio cuenta que ella olía ligeramente a humo.

Ella se ocupo en doblar la bolsa de papel, y después la puso a su lado.

Quitando la pequeña etiqueta en el durazno, la puso en la bolsa, que él también noto, estaba llena de pequeñas etiquetitas. Y entonces mordió el durazno, masticando muy feliz.

Él la miro, y después a la caja.

Con agiles dedos, arranco el listón y abrió la caja, sacando un solo tomate, y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. No _parecía _estar envenenado o infestado…

…así que lenta y cuidadosamente le dio una mordidita.

Levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba viendo, con una ligera fascinación.

Su boca aun estaba llena de durazno, y un poco del jugo se escapa por la orilla de su boca. Sus mejillas estaban infladas, pero aun así se las arreglo para sonreír ligeramente, antes de continuar masticando.

Ambos comieron en silencio.

La mano de ella descansaba en su regazo mientras la otra agarraba su durazno, y si siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él tomo la suya, viendo hacia enfrente sin emoción. Le dio un ligero apretón, y después la dejo caer, mientras un ligero color rojo coloreaba sus orejas.

_Gracias._

Ella rio entre dientes y le dio una sonrisa enorme.

_De nada._

El se comió el último tomate de la caja, y se chupo los labios, pensativo. Cerró la ahora vacía caja, y estaba a punto de poner el listón en el montón, pero volvió a pensar y dejo caer el listón en el regazo de ella.

Ella estaba terminando de lamer el jugo de durazno que quedo en sus dedos y dejo caer el corazón al lago, mirando como flotaba hacia el horizonte, y luego se limpio las manos en su vestido, cubriendo el color blanco y convirtiéndolo en un ligero naranja.

Levanto el listón especulando, y después se quito el rojo que llevaba puesto, reemplazándolo con el azul.

Desde la distancia se podían oír los quejidos de sus compañeros que señalaban el final de la hora de lonche, y ella se puso de pie a su lado, tomando su bolsa de papel.

Justo antes de que se alejaran del muelle, ella le dio el listón rojo, y se alejo, dejando a Sasuke mirándola mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Ese dia, después de la escuela, Sakura camino a casa, pasando por el ahora ya muy congestionado mercado, llevando puesto el listón azul marino. Y a su lado, Sasuke paseaba, algo rojo casi indiscernible llevaba en su mano derecha.

Desde la distancia, Fujiwara-san sonreía. Linda pareja en verdad.

* * *

**Nota: **Ninas! Me extrañaron?

Aqui va otro one-shot para ustedes! Esta es de mi super amiga seleneswan. Que como siempre hace las mejores historias!

Gracias por sus comentarios saben que me motivan a seguir!

Ha sido una semana (okay mes jaja .) pesadisimo, pero espero ya en Junio empezar con mas cosas okay!?

Asi que no se desesperen (para las que leen Una Vez Mas...QUE TODOS DEBERIAN LEER MAS ESA HISTORIA EH! ^^...bueno para quienes los leen se me retraso un poco pero espero ponerlo para mediados/finales de Junio.

Gracias de nuevo! Dejen mas reviews!

Proximamente nuevo proyecto! Snake Charmer...

Las quiero cuidense.

Hasta la proxima,

rxs

PS: QUIEN ESTA TAN FELIZ COMO YOU POR 631?! QUIEN? #HYPE!


End file.
